Now or Never
by TheRoadOfInsanity
Summary: Just a cute little one-shot and it's my first EVER Harry Potter fanfic so please Review and BE NICE! Thank you! xxxxxx


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything J. does!

Hey, this is my first Harry Potter story so please REVIEW and be nice but nice criticism is good unless it's about my grammar! Thanks! Xxx

I sat staring into the fire wishing time to go faster so this pain could pass. It didn't. I drew out into what felt like hours but was only mere minutes. How could he do this to me? How could he go and kiss Lavender Brown? Everything was going so well too. And he's just left me! FOR HER!

I carried on sitting there until the early hours of the morning. Snuggled up trying to calm myself but the tears wouldn't stop. Every time I think I'm clear of them my sight will go blurry and I'll just start shaking again. It wasn't until about 2-3 in the morning when the silence around me was disturbed as a tall ginger boy came staggering down the stairs. He looked terrible. His eyes were red around the edges and his skin was blotchy. Like he had been crying, yet I had no regard for him. As I must have looked a whole lot worse! I could tell my hair was frizzy and my face must have been a state. But it wasn't until he was fully in the middle of the room that he realised I was there.

*Ron's POV*

What have I done? Kissing Lavender Brown? I mean the kissing part sounded good but I was the wrong girl I was kissing! I wanted Hermione! I wanted to hold her and make her safe until her crying subsided, but I wasn't good enough for her. I was just the sidekick. Always pushed to the back. Always unnoticed. But pushing the self pity out the way I realised that this time I may have just lost her for good. Maybe this time there was no going back and she wasn't coming back to me.

After realising this unwanted tears filled my eyes and I did what i hadn't done in a long time. Sob. A long horrible sob. This kept going until at least 2 in the morning until i decided to sit by the fire and think of my next move. I had to get her back.

Walking downstairs I heard breathing much heavier that mine and I wandered what I walking into. I saw nothing as I entered the common room until I looked over to the sofa in front of the fire. Looking over to the fire I saw the most gorgeous brown eyes I had ever seen looking straight at me. They belonged to her. Hermione. I could see that she had been crying and a lot too. Her eyes were shinier that normal and her eyes were puffy and blotchy. Realising my appearance wasn't much better at the moment I quickly looked down to my toes.

"I better go to bed." I heard her mumble, almost to herself.

"No don't because of me." I heard myself say. What was I saying? This girl, this _women _obviously didn't want to be anywhere near me and i was begging her not leave? _Idiot!_

She gave me a weird look but sat back down anyway, looking back into the fire she whispered "Why did you do this to me Ron? Why hurt me like this?"

I knew what she was talking about. She was talking about lavender and our current "relationship" The fact is I had no answer to give. I didn't actually know. But I had to give her an answer. "I was jealous."

She gave me an incredulous look and asked me the question I knew would come. "Jealous of _what_ exactly?"

"Not what Hermione. Who?" I was going to have to tell her. It was now or never. I was picking now. "I was jealous of you Hermione and Harry and Ginny and Krum!" I said it.

"What? Why?" Confusion covered her beautiful features.

"Because Ginny told me you had kissed Krum. And I was the only one who hadn't kissed anyone! I thought that I needed to get kissed to get your attention!" I had to say it. "I wanted you to notice me, to realise that I'm not an unwanted sidekick, I'm wanted by someone!"

"But Ron," her voice had softened as she stepped forward, "you are wanted Ron. By your family, by your friends, by Harry... By me Ron... I want you Ron. I _need_ you Ron." With this she took the steps it took to clear the space in between us and hugged me tight to let me know the truth. In that moment I felt truly happy as I hugged her tightly back. After a while I raised her face so her big brown eyes met mine. I looked at her letting all my cooped up love flow out of my eyes as if shouting to her making her understand what I feel for her.

In that moment I felt a surge of courage flow though my veins as I leant down so my lips met hers in a quick chaste kiss. I opened my eyes to see hers tightly closed, waiting. I knew what to do. It was now or never. I leant down again my lips meeting hers in a more passionate kiss than before. Her now kissing me back her arms wrapped around my neck fiddling with my red hair. My long arms now wrapped around her tiny waist pulling her in close so our bodies were intertwined. After some time we broke apart for breath both looking intently into each other's eyes, reading each other's thoughts.

I choose now.

Thank-you sooo much for reading! I really appreciate it! And you know what to do now... REVIEW! It's my food, energy, LIFE! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Please! xxxx


End file.
